This application is for renewal of the Biotechnology Training Program (BTP) at Washington State University (WSU) that has been continuously funded since 1989. During our current award period the Program has continued to gain in importance and recognition, both at WSU and beyond. The success of the BTP is based on many factors including the continuous and generous support provided by our University. Since its founding, WSU has contributed significant funding directly to the Program for a number of purposes including to supplement support of NIH-funded Trainees, to support additional non- NIH funded Trainees, to hire a part-time BTP project specialist, to assist with student recruitment and retention, and to fund various other Program activities. For this renewal application Washington State University has not only pledged to continue, but to significantly expand, this support. A major factor that has led to these commitments to the BTP is the fact that, over the years, the Training Faculty has continuously strived to refine and improve the quality of the Program and its offerings in order to meet the ever-changing needs of the biotechnology sector and provide the best possible education for our Trainees. As we enter our twentieth-fourth year of operation, greater interest and support than ever for the Program is evident among the Trainees, the Training Faculty and the University, providing clear evidence of our success in developing a robust and thriving training program. On this basis we enthusiastically apply for renewal of funding for 10 Trainees/year for the next five years.